White Rabbit
by Crickettu
Summary: This story is about how Shan Cai and Lei's love blooms as Dao Ming Shi loses his memory of Shan Cai. Please R&R the more reveiws the more i write
1. What Happens Now

What Should I Do?  
  
This is when San Chai was going to call Lei but didn't want to always cry to him about DMS.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ring Ring"  
  
SC: "Wei?"  
  
Lei: "Hi SC how are you doing?"  
  
SC: "Horrible. I just went to see DMS and it went badly."  
  
Lei: "SC do you need a shoulder to cry on?"  
  
SC: "Lei how do u always know when to call me and see if I am ok?"  
  
Lei: "Because I am your guardian angel and I will always be looking after you."  
  
SC: "Then met me at the rooftop so I can cry on you shoulders."  
  
Lei: "OK"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What SC didn't know was Lei was already on the rooftop thinking of her when he felt this sadness in him and knew immediately it was SC's sadness he felt.  
  
~*Lei's POV*~  
  
It made him really sad to think of the one he loves in so much pain and suffering. Why did I have give up San Chai to DMS? He doesn't even remember her. And when she tries to help him remember he just pushes her away and leaves her in even more heartache.  
  
All a sudden Lei feels a pair of arms wrap themselves around him and then wetness starting to creep onto his shirt. He didn't move or say anything just sat there waiting for her to say something when she was ready.  
  
SC: "Lei why am I always such a glutton for punishment?"  
  
Lei: "Yin wei ni zhen de hen ai DMS (because you really love DMS)."  
  
SC: "Ke shi tai bu ai wo le (But he doesn't love me anymore)."  
  
Lei: "Ridiculous he always will love you."  
  
~*Lei's POV*~  
  
SC do you know what it took me to say that to you? When all I really want to say is I still like you and wished I gave you a chance when you still liked me. What should I do should I tell her I like her still or should I stay by her side and cheer her up every time DMS breaks her heart?  
  
SC: "Lei should I keep on trying to help him get his memory back of us or should I just move on with my life and stay on the sidelines as a friend?"  
  
Lei: "SC I don't know what to tell you because I really don't know what I can say to make you feel better."  
  
SC: "Just hug me because every time you hug me I feel so secure I don't feel scared anymore."  
  
Lei turns around and holds her really tight and kisses the top of her hair and feels like he is in heaven.  
  
~*Shan Cai's POV*~  
  
Why do I always feel better when Lei hugs me and with DMS I feel like something is missing when he is the one I love not Lei? Tian ah wo ying gui zhou shen me (Heavens (God) what should I do?) Should I fight for DMS or should I just let him go?  
  
Lei: "Lets go somewhere fun so you can forget all about this at least for one day."  
  
SC: "Where are we going?"  
  
Lei: "I am not telling it is a surprise."  
  
SC: " Please tell me!!! PLEASE!!!"  
  
Lei: "Nope"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Lei and SC are off to who knows where except me Ximen is at his office working when he opens his drawer and a picture falls out. It was a picture of him and Xiao You taken when they were on the "date" to try get DMS and SC together in MG1.( The picture was taken by the private detective hired by DMS and it was a candid shot of Ximen and Xiao You taken without them even noticing. When Ximen found out that the private detective had a picture of him and Xiao You he ask DMS for a copy.) He picks it up and smiles "Xiao You has the best smile in the world I wish I never let her out of my life." Just then the door opens and in come Ximens PA.  
  
PA: "Manager your two o'clock meeting is here."  
  
Ximen: "(signs) ok give me a minute and I'll be there." He opens the drawer and puts the picture under some files and gets up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ximen: "Hi! Miss Rainie how are you doing today?"  
  
~*Rainie's POV*~  
  
Wait what is Ximen doing here I was suppose to be working with the manager of this company.  
  
~*Ximen's POV*~  
  
Huh?? Is that Xiao You?? What is she doing here? I am suppose to be interviewing a new secretary for my PA?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Xiao You is Back

Xiao You Is Back Xiao You: "What are you doing here??"  
  
Ximen: "I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
Xiao You: "Well my parents saw how unhappy I was in Canada so they decided to let me come back here to Taiwan and work and study."  
  
Ximen: "That's nice and all but I meant what are you doing here at this company?"  
  
Xiao You: "The first thing I did when I came home was go to an employment agency and see if there was any jobs available. They told me to come here and speak to the manager because he needs a new secretary."  
  
Ximen: "Well that would be me I am the manager of this company."  
  
Xiao You: "But your dad owns this company why are you a lowly manager, when you can be a VP or something like it."  
  
Ximen: "I didn't feel like taking over a job that I wasn't qualified to do. I don't have the experience like most of our VP's so I am working as a manager to get experience."  
  
~*Xiao You's POV*~  
  
Wow Ximen has really grown up. He doesn't take things for granted anymore and is more responsible now. Stop thinking of this Xiao You you're here to work not think about Ximen.  
  
Ximen: "So Xiao You do you still want this job or not? Because I really need a new secretary for my PA, he is getting too overwhelmed with all the typing and never has the time to help me with my work anymore."  
  
Xiao You: "Well wouldn't it be weird having me work here with you?"  
  
Ximen: "Not really you will mainly be working with my PA. Besides don't you need the money and job?"  
  
Xiao You: "You are right I do need the money. So I guess I am your new secretary."  
  
~*Ximen's POV*~  
  
So Xiao You is going to be my new secretary I can't believe it. I will be able to see her everyday and maybe I'll be able to win her back. I missed her so much when she was away. Let's just hope Shan Cai doesn't hit me or anything when she finds out that Xiao You is working here with me.  
  
Ximen: "Well Xiao You I'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
  
Xiao You: "OK"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to Lei and Shan Cai  
  
It turns out Lei took Shan Cai to the beach because he knew how much she loved the beach. Lei had a blanket in the trunk of his car and he took it out along with a few pillows. We all know Lei likes to sleep so why wouldn't he have the necessary supplies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. At the Beach

At The Beach  
  
Lei: "Shan Cai how do u like the beach?"  
  
SC: "Lei, I can't believe you remembered how much I love the beach."  
  
Lei: "SC, I remember everything you tell me."  
  
~*Darn I shouldn't have said that*~  
  
SC: "What did you say Lei? I kinda dozed off there."  
  
Lei: "Nothing I was just mumbling."  
  
SC: "OK"  
  
Lei: "I just wanted to bring you here so you can relax and get some much needed sleep."  
  
SC: "Lei, can you just hold me and let me sleep on you tonight?"  
  
Lei: "SC, do whatever you want because I'm you guardian angel. I'll never let anything hurt you."  
  
SC: "Xie xie Lei, ni zhen de shi yi ge hao peng you (Thank you Lei, Your really a good friend)."  
  
Lei: "SC ni bu yong xie wo (SC no need to thank me). That's what friends are for."  
  
~So with that SC laid her head on him promptly fell asleep. ~  
  
~*Lei's POV*~  
  
SC do you know that I am only this talkative around you? I feel so comfortable around you that I don't go into one of my moods and just sit there. Kinda like the day when I invited you to drink coffee with me at that place do u remember? Or when we were at Xiao Zi's cabin and you asked me to hold your hand?  
  
~ While Lei was thinking he didn't notice SC waking up and looking at him. ~  
  
~*San Chai's POV*~  
  
Lei why do I always feel like I am so secure around you and never with DMS even when he remembered me. I feel like I can tell you anything and you wont laugh at me or yell at me. Sometimes I got so tired of the fighting I want to scream until I have no voice anymore.  
  
~ All a sudden an idea pops into Shan Cai's head~  
  
BONK!  
  
Lei: "What was that soft thing that just hit my head?"  
  
Lei turns around and sees a pillow lying by his body. That's when he notices Shan Cai wasn't sleeping anymore. He realized that Shan Cai threw a pillow at him and without Shan Cai realizing it he threw one at her.  
  
SC: "Why you little sneaky person."  
  
Lei: "Me sneaky weren't you the one that started this?"  
  
SC: "True but I did it to get your attention but if you want to start a war it is on."  
  
Lei: "OK"  
  
So for ten minutes or so Lei and Shan Cai where throwing pillows back and forth. (kind of like what they did in MG at Xiao Zi's house.)  
  
Lei: "OK I give up! I give up. Ni ying le, ni ying le. (you win, you win)"  
  
SC: "Hahaha so I finally win huh? What is my prize?"  
  
Lei: "Eternal happiness. With who ever you choose."  
  
SC: "If only that was possible with DMS."  
  
Lei: "I wont hear of this. You are not giving up on DMS."  
  
SC: "But he doesn't even remember the love that we shared how can I keep on having faith in him.?"  
  
Lei: "Yin wei ni ai ta.(because you love him.)"  
  
SC: "Ke shi....(but)"  
  
Lei: "Mei you ke shi ta hen ai ni de. (no buts he really loves you.)"  
  
SC: "Hao la hao la (OK,OK) lets go to sleep."  
  
Lei: "SC do you still want me to hold you hand?"  
  
SC: "Yes thank you Lei."  
  
Lei: "Remember no need to thank friends."  
  
SC: "Night Lei."  
  
Lei: "Night." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ here is a few AN first off if u don't like format of my story simple don't read it. And to the reviewer who said stick one language well I'm not cuz this is my story and not urs. I write in Chinese because some of the sentences sound a lot better in Chinese then in English. I could just not put in translations for you but that would be rude to the few readers that actually like that format. And if anyone has a problem with me then write me at hwatu@yahoo.com and I will be sure not to reply to your emails. Like I said I wrote purely cuz I wanted it and 4 my friends to read so if u have a problem with me then tough. 


End file.
